33 Sides of Indonesia
by Orange Burst
Summary: Sifat Indonesia berubah 180,03 derajat setelah disihir England. Dan yang paling sial terkena imbasnya adalah Malaysia yang menjadi 'tumbal' untuk menjagai kakaknya...  not permanently seme!Indonesia
1. Chapter 1

Kadang benak Malaysia bertanya-tanya kala beberapa pihak memujinya dan Indonesia; betapa mereka iri karena Malaysia memiliki kakak seperti itu. Indonesia memang bukan negara maju ataupun istimewa, tapi hal itu tidak melepas figur telaten dan gigih dari sosoknya.

_Bah_, cobalah sehari saja menjadi tetangga Indonesia dan carilah bagian mana yang telaten dari sosoknya yang kerjanya twitteran sambil makan rujak dengan mengesampingkan tugas kenegaraan yang terus ia tunda hingga lupa; dan biasanya berujung pada ratapan Indonesia yang dihukum membersihkan kotoran rusa di Istana Negara.

Malaysia memang tidak pernah merasa menyukai Indonesia sebagai kakaknya, tapi sungguh; ia tak pernah merasa menyesal 'terlahir' pada letak geografis yang memposisikannya sebagai saudara Indonesia. Tidak sebelum kejadian itu terjadi…

* * *

**33 Sides of Indonesia**

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

_-Melayucest belongs to their fans, for now at least-_

* * *

Saat itu, Malaysia yang baru saja kembali setelah menghadiri rapat kenegaraan disambut dengan kehadiran Singapore, Laos, dan Cambodia…tunggu, ada seorang lagi. Sosok pemuda berkulit sawo matang dengan rambut hitam jabrik yang kita kenal sebagai personifikasi Republik Indonesia tertidur dan dibopong oleh ketiga saudara Aseannya yang tadi disebutkan.

Oke, tidak butuh indra keenam bagi Malaysia untuk menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Dan seperti yang bisa kita duga, Malaysia tidak akan repot-repot menawarkan teh atau Cadburry kebanggaannya pada para 'tamu tak diundang'nya, melainkan tanpa berbasa-basi melontarkan pertanyaan, "Ada apa?" yang terutama mengacu pada Indonesia.

Ketiga sosok yang bersangkutan saling melempar pandang, dalam diam saling meminta satu sama lain untuk menjawab pertanyaan Malaysia.

"Begini," akhirnya Singapore angkat bicara, "Kau tahu 'kan, Nesia semakin banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini? Ehm, dia memang selalu punya banyak masalah, tapi belakangan ini dia terlihat semakin uring-uringan…"

Malaysia mengangguk paham, mengingat-ingat saat Indonesia jauh-jauh datang hanya karena sakit hati akibat Orangutan dalam permainan _Animal Kaizer_ tercatat berasal dari Malaysia. Bahkan sampai mengancam akan membotak rambut Malaysia jika kejadian itu tidak juga diralat.

Dan tak lama setelahnya, ia kembali datang sambil menuding Malaysia telah mengoperasi kelamin Mariabelle chan menjadi laki-laki; kenyataannya Indonesia saja yang baru sadar kalau komodo peliharaannya itu sebenarnya jantan.

Atau ketika Indonesia kembali menuduhnya mengambil gantungan kunci berbentuk chibi Garuda kesayangannya, yang belakangan diketahui entah bagaimana tertelan oleh Armando, komodo yang tadinya dijodohkan dengan Mariabelle chan namun batal karena masalah ke'jantan'an yang disinggung tadi.

Dan juga saat... tunggu, fic ini bisa jadi sangat panjang jika semua masalah itu disebutkan satu-persatu, jadi kita singgung lain waktu saja.

Indonesia memang tsundere, tapi tak biasanya dia segalau itu hingga memfitnah Malaysia dengan tuduhan-tuduhan nonsense.

"Jadi," Singapore melanjutkan, "kami mencoba menyokong Indonesia secara mental dengan… ehm, cara-cara tertentu." Malaysia langsung memiliki firasat buruk pada kalimat _'cara-cara tertentu'_ yang seakan diberi _emphasis_ di telinganya.

"Lebih tepatnya, meminta England untuk menyihirnya," jelas Laos.

Mata Malaysia terbelalak seketika. _Oh-My-Fudge_, meminta bantuan dengan sihir England sama saja dengan perumpamaan 'mencukur alis hanya untuk membiarkannya tumbuh lebih lebat di kemudian hari'!

Melihat gelagat Malaysia yang seakan hendak menghujamnya dengan kritikan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai itu, Singapore buru-buru menambahkan, "… dan England menyihirnya untuk _'bisa lebih mengekspesikan perasaan dalam hati'_ agar stressnya tidak bertumpuk."

Cambodia mengangguk. "Menurutku pun itu bukan ide yang buruk, makanya…"

Oke, Malaysia mengerti garis besarnya. Tapi ketidak yakinan Singapore dan menggantungnya kalimat Cambodia membuatnya sadar ada penggunaan kata 'tapi' yang belum disebutkan mereka.

"Lalu? Apa Indon sampai pingsan karena sihir si alis tebal itu? Kalau begitu kenapa kalian malah membawanya ke rumahku?"

Singapore, Cambodia, dan Laos kembali membisu dan saling bertukar pandang.

Kali ini sepertinya Laos yang hendak berbicara. "Ng… Begini, Indonesia…"

Cambodia memotong, "…kondisinya menjadi agak… umm... 'labil', dan kami memutuskan untuk membawanya ke tempatmu, karena kami rasa kaulah yang paling cocok untuk... ng... 'menjagainya'. Kau yang dekat dengan Nesia kan?"

Kening Malaysia berkerut, menyebabkan kedua alis tebal warisan Englandnya saling bertautan. "Dan yang kau maksud dengan labil adalah…?". Hei, Malaysia bahkan tidak menyangkal pernyataan Singapore bahwa ialah yang paling 'dekat' dengan Indonesia!

Singapore terlihat sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnya sampai akhirnya...

"AH! Sudah jam segini! Kami masih punya banyak urusan, jadi… yah, pokoknya sementara ini Indonesia kami serahkan padamu, ya!"

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Singapore langsung menarik Laos dan Cambodia pergi meninggalkan kediaman Malaysia.

Malaysia; yang kini perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak menatap wajah kakak kembarnya yang masih belum tersadar.

_'Labil'…_

Suatu keadaan yang menggambarkan ketidak pastian dari sifat/keadaan suatu tempat/badan/individu.

Tapi untuk seorang seperti Indonesia, 'labil' bisa berarti lebih buruk lagi…

Tunggu, tadi disinggung bahwa England menyihirnya agar bisa 'bebas mengekspresikan perasaannya' mungkinkan… Indonesia akan kembali ceria den bersemangat, sama seperti sebelum para bangsa Eropa datang dan mengusik mereka berdua?

Atau… Indonesia akan menantangnya berperang setelah cekcok diantara mereka yang terus berlarut-larut tanpa ada tindakan tegas dari mereka berdua?

Malaysia menelan ludah. Senjata tempurnya memang jauh lebih memadai daripada Indonesia, tapi dunia internasional pun tidak perlu diberi tahu ulang mengenai tentara-tentara Indonesia yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata…

Dan pikiran Malaysia segera buyar begitu menyadari gerakan-gerakan kecil yang dilakukan Indonesia.

Perlahan, pemuda itu membuka matanya dan menatap orang yang dilihatnya pertama kali; Malaysia lekat-lekat. Kontan Malaysia langsung was-was.

Dalam keadaan normal, Indonesia bisa saja menjahit jas-jas kesayangannya dengan kain aplikasi bertuliskan 'INDONESIA AWESOME' (oh, rasaya Malaysia tidak perlu menebak lagi siapa yang mengilhami Indonesia untuk menuliskan quote macam itu) atau bahkan menyuruh Mariabelle chan untuk mengginggit vital regionnya jika pemuda itu benar-benar sedang kurang waras. Masalahnya,dalam keadaan normal pun otak Indonesia memang jarang sekali bisa dibilang sepenuhnya 'waras'.

Dan sekarang? Labil.

Malaysia tidak bisa menebak apa yang bisa dilakukan kakak kembarnya itu.

Diluar dugaan, lamat-lamat bibir Indonesia membentuk sebuah senyuman. _"Good morning, Sunshine."_

_…What the duck?_

Malaysia terdiam seribu bahasa. Atau lebih tepat jika diumpamakan dalam istilah Indonesia; cengo.

"Lho… kenapa aku bisa ada di rumahmu? Jangan-jangan kau memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam minumanku agar bisa membawaku ke rumahmu dan memonopoliku, ya? Dasar nakal…" Indonesia yang senyumnya berubah menjadi lebih menyerupai seringai beranjak dari sofa, membuat kaki Malaysia melangkah mundur secara reflek.

"Jika kau memang berpikir begitu, kau terlalu banyak berharap," bisik Indonesia tepat di telinga 'adik'nya yang merasa bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. Jangan salah, Malaysia tidak pernah gentar pada Indonesia, terbukti dari perkelahian secara verbal (saling melempar ejekan yang melibatkan penghuni taman marga satwa) hingga fisik (saling melempar benda-benda yang ada di sekeliling mereka; bambu runcing ataupun kotoran ayam juga tidak luput) yang berkali-kali mereka lakukan. Tapi jika seperti ini? Entahlah Malaysia merasa sedikit…

"Kau tidak akan bisa mendominasiku. Kau milikku dan hanya akulah yang bisa mendominasiku, _honey..."_

Oke, keringat dingin benar-benar bercucuran dari sekujur tubuh Malaysia sekarang.

Seandainya bisa, kata-kata makian dan perlawanan fisik pada Indonesia pasti sudah dikeluarkannya sejak tadi. Tapi sekali lagi; itu jika 'seandainya bisa'. Sayang, tubuh Malaysia lebih terfokus untuk merinding daripada menuruti perintah otaknya.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Indonesia seraya membelai rambut Malaysia.

Malaysia tentunya hanya bisa menjawab dengan kagok, "A… aku…"

Indonesia tertawa kecil. "Kau terlihat manis sekali jika bingung begitu. Ah, bagiku kau memang selalu tampak manis sih… tapi berbeda dari biasanya… kau terlihat begitu… 'lezat'…" Indonesia menjilat bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan senyum. Senyum mencurigakan.

Dan saat itu, yang ada dalam pikiran Malaysia hanya lafal-lafal doa yang dipanjatkannya dengan harapan bisa membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk ini.

* * *

**to be Continued**

* * *

fic Melayucest multichaps pertama saya~! XD

Mari kita mengheningkan cipta untuk menyambut seme!Indonesia~ *PLAK*

sebenernya rada nggak pede ama fic ini sih, tapi sayang juga kalo nggak dipublish. Maap kalo ada typo~

**Review onegai~? *Indonesia's komodo eyes* (?)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Pringles; _yeah, cemilan berupa keripik kentang dengan bungkus berbentuk tabung, yang mungkin jarang kalian sadari berasal dari Malaysia. Tentunya sang personifikasi negara yang bersangkutan bangga akan produknya yang bisa menembus ke pasar impor berbagai negara itu, namun sungguh; tak pernah sebelumnya ia begitu mensyukuri produk itu. Tidak sampai detik saat kejadian ini terjadi.

Kita lihat bagaimana kondisi saat ini; personifikasi negara Indonesia-dalam keadaan pingsan, dengan benjol kecil di keningnya tepat di hadapan Malaysia yang menggenggam erat bungkus Pringles kosong dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ternyata sampah bisa juga digunakan sebagai senjata untuk melindungi diri jika ada di tangan orang yang tengah dibalut rasa panik.

Menghela nafas, Malaysia mencoba mengangkat tubuh kakaknya ke atas sofa. Bukannya dia sengaja membuat kakaknya tepar (lagi), salahkan insting seme… oke, insting manusianya yang langsung membela diri dengan benda yang paling mudah dicapai begitu merasa akan diserang. Kebetulan saja 'benda yang paling mudah dicapai' disini adalah Pringles dan 'membela diri' yaitu dengan cara memukul sekuat tenaga ke arah penyerangnya. Masalah penafsiran 'diserang' di sini tak ingin ia pikirkan lebih lanjut.

Lagipula ia tak menyangka Indonesia yang rutin latihan silat bisa begitu mudahnya pingsan hanya dengan bungkus snack yang begitu ringan. Bukannya Malaysia tidak tahu seberapa sering ia bolos latihan hanya untuk menyempatkan diri menonton sinetron Cinta Vikri kesayangannya sih…

Malaysia segera merogoh handphone di sakunya dan menekan-nekan tombol untuk mencari kontak Singapore seteleh sebelumnya mengikat tangan dan kaki 'kakak'nya dengan tali rafia; hanya untuk jaga-jaga jika pemuda itu tersadar lagi sebelum Malaysia sempat meminta 'pertolongan'.

* * *

**33 Sides Of Indonesia**

_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_

_-Melayucest belongs to their fans, for now at least-_

* * *

_Tuut…_

_Tuut…_

_Tuut…_

_Tlek_

"Halo?"

"Ini aku."

**DHEG**

"…"

"…"

"Hei, Singapore, cepat kesini dan ambil Indon atau aku akan…"

"Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif. Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi PIIIP. PIIIP~" dan bersamaan dengan berakhirnya bunyi _'PIP'_ konyol itu, sambungan telepon pun diputus secara sepihak, menelantarkan Malaysia yang masih memegang handphonenya dengan ekspresi naas yang bisa dilambangkan dengan icon (='A'=x).

Malaysia mencoba menghubungi Laos dan Cambodia, dua personifikasi negara ASEAN yang dalam bayangannya saat ini sosoknya lebih menyerupai dua setan tengil yang tega-teganya menelantarkan pemuda imbisil yang sedang labil.

Sayangnya Malaysia baru ingat kalau nasib ponsel Cambodia sudah berakhir dalam perut Mariabelle chan; meski pada waktu itu sebenarnya sudah kesekian kalinya Indonesia diperingati untuk tidak mengajak jalan-jalan komodonya ke negara tetangga.

Sedangkan Laos? Hanya dijawab dengan, "Halo, Malaysia. Maaf aku sedang sibuk mengurus bantuan sumbangan dari negaraku yang akan dikirim ke Jepang. Nanti hubungi saja lagi," sebelum akhirnya ditutup tanpa sempat disela Malaysia.

"Ngh…"

Sontak Malaysia bergidik ngeri begitu mendengar desahan kecil dari sosok di belakangnya. Untungnya figur yang kini terasa begitu menakutkan bagi Malaysia itu hanya bergerak sedikit, bukannya siuman dan mengeluarkan tenaga Gatot Kaca untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatannya lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda dengan 'adik' kesayangannya seperti yang ditakutkan Malaysia.

Merinding, lamat-lamat jemari Malaysia kembali menekan tombol ponselnya. Sebenarnya ia enggan berurusan dengan adik Indonesia yang paling sering adu bacot dengannya itu, namun saat ini tidak ada alternatif lain yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

_Tuut…_

_Tuut…_

_Tuut…_

**_TLEK_**

"AKU TAHU APA YANG INGIN KAU KATAKAN, TAPI PELAKUNYA BUKAN AKU, SUNGGUH!"

_… Apanya?_

Tidak ada kata 'halo' atau kalimat salam standar lainnya, hanya seruan yang jika diketik dipenuhi kata yang tersusun dengan _caps-lock on_ menjawabnya. Namun Malaysia terlalu pusing dengan masalahnya sekarang untuk menyempatkan diri memikirkan itu.

"Kalimantan, aku hanya ingin minta tolong padamu… ini perihal Indon," ujar Malaysia yang menambahkan, "Kumohon, ini sangat _mendesak_," begitu melihat Indonesia kembali mengerang pelan.

Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari seberang sana. "Oh… oke. Kukira ini masalah stok Cadburry yang berkurang dari gudang penyimpananmu… Ada apa dengan kakak?"

"Jadi Indon… Hei, bagaimana kau tahu masalah Cadburry itu?"

"Uhh... lupakan saja. kau menelepon karena ada keperluan 'kan? Jadi Kakak kenapa?"

Cukup tergesa-gesa untuk bisa dibilang 'mencurigakan' begitulah isi hati Malaysia mendengar tanggapan Kalimantan, namun saat ini ia memilih untuk mengesampingkannya.

"Ada sedikit masalah hingga dia… ehm… pingsan, dan aku ingin kau menjemputnya."

"Pingsan? Kok bisa?"

Saat ini pikiran Malaysia sudah dipenuhi cukup banyak masalah yang membuatnya jengah adu jotos dengan Kalimantan seperti biasa. Jadi ia memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir secara jujur dan membalas, "Po… pokoknya kau harus segera kesini! Kutunggu!" sebelum akhirnya memutus sambungan.

**PIP**

"Hm? Kita belum melakukan apapun dan kau ingin Kalimantan menjemputku?"

Bulu kuduk Malaysia berdiri.

Layaknya yang seringkali terjadi dalam film horor, tubuhnya serasa membeku dan ia merasa kesulitan hanya untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara barusan.

Dengan kaki gemetar, perlahan Malaysia melangkah menjauhI sofa sambil berkali-kali menenangkan diri dengan sebaris kalimat, _'Tidak apa-apa… Dia takkan bisa menjangkauku dengan tangan dan kaki terikat seperti itu…'_

"... Apa-apaan tali ini? Apa kau sedang _mood_ dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _bondage,_ hmm?"

Menyeringai, Indonesia berhasil menggigit rangkaian tali yang membatasi pergerakannya hingga lepas. "Sayang sekali, tapi jika kau memang ingin yang seperti itu maka kau-lah yang seharusnya diikat."

Malaysia tidak pernah merasa tubuhnya sekaku ini begitu melihat Indonesia dengan senyum mencurigakannya melangkah ke arahnya; lengkap dengan tali rafia tadi di tangannya. Saat Indonesia dengan semena-mena menjadikannya korban percobaan jurus silat baru, atau bahkan menjadikannya tester kekuatan gigitan Mariabelle chan, Malaysia masih sempat lari.

Namun, kali ini ia hanya bisa menjerit.

* * *

Kalimantan melangkah dengan enggan ke arah rumah Malaysia. Dodol Garut dibawanya sebagai buah tangan; atau mungkin akan berakhir menjadi tanda permintaan maaf jika Malaysia kembali mengungkit-ungkit masalah Cadburry-nya.

Setibanya di sana, ia sempat mengetuk pintu mahogani rumah yang luas itu hingga beberapa menit tanpa mendapat jawaban apapun sebelum akhirnya menggerutu, "Gimana sih? Tadi dia yang nyuruh datang!"sambil menendang pelan pintu di hadapannya.

Namun begitu mendengar suara-suara menggema dari dalam rumah, Kalimantan langsung menyelonong masuk lewat pintu yang kebetulan tidak dikunci. _'Kan tadi dia yang nyuruh datang, awas kalo marah-marah cuma gara-gara gw masuk gitu aja.'_

'Cuma' eh, Kalimantan? Adakah yang pernah bilang seberapa miripnya kau dengan kakakmu?

* * *

"Oi, Malay, aku sudah dat…"

Omongannya terputus ketika melihat pemandangan yang sama anehnya dengan Orang Utannya mencoba mengawini komodo kakaknya. Tentu saja hal itu tak pernah terjadi, tapi baginya hanya perumpamaan itu yang sesuai dengan apa yang diregistrasikan otaknya dari _sesuatu _yang ia saksikan di ruang tengah kediaman Malaysia saat ini.

Dua orang pemuda berkulit sawo matang. Oh, tentunya Kalimantan tidak butuh tanda pengenal mereka untuk mengidentifikasi dua orang yang masih memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengannya itu. Itu; sosok yang parasnya kini dihiasi rona kemerahan yang sedang terhimpit diantara sofa dan orang diatasnya dengan tangan terikat adalah Malaysia. Dan tentunya ia tidak salah mengenali kakak tercintanya yang kini tengah menindih sosok yang seringkali bertarung verbal dengannya perihal masalah wilayah kekuasaan.

... Jika perumpaan yang tadi terlintas dalam benaknya memang tidak mungkin, apa jangan-jangan komodo kakaknya-lah yang mencoba mengawini Orang Utannya?

"Adikku sayang, bisakah kau tidak mengganggu kegiatan kami dengan pulang sekarang juga?"

Kalimantan hanya mengangguk menanggapi perintah kakaknya dan melangkah keluar dengan wajah layaknya icon (O_O) tanpa menghiraukan jeritan keputusasaan Malaysia.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**omake**

Indonesia: *nggigit tali rafia sampe lepas, maklum kebiasaan latian makan beling(?)*

Malaysia: O_O|||

Indonesia: *pengen ngomong, 'kok talinya gampang banget robek sih? Kualitasnya jelek neh' tapi gak jadi begitu liat bungkus plastik bertuliskan 'Made in Indonesia' di lantai*

* * *

... haruskan saya masukkan adegan lemon disini? *PLAK*

Apdetnya kelamaan memang, soalnya fic ini sempat mau saya bikin hiatus... *ditendang* Soalnya selain buntung ide, penggemar Melayucest kayak berkurang drastis semenjak masalah bola itu sih... (termasuk saya sebenernya)

gomen kalo alurnya lambat n ga jelas atau ada typo, silakan lapor pada author~

thanks 4 reading, review please? *nyodorin Cadburry colongan*


	3. Chapter 3

Selama puluhan tahun, sang personifikasi negara Malaysia memiliki sebuah keyakinan teguh bahwa ia terlahir dengan jiwa seme. Keyakinan yang terlalu ajaib memang, personifikasi negara yang baik seharusnya memiliki keyakinan akan pembangunan negara ke arah yang lebih baik atau semacamnya.

Tapi jika kita usut lagi, sebenarnya memang tak seorang pun dari negara Asia Tenggara yang bisa dikatakan sebagai _'personifikasi negara yang baik'_.

Kembali ke masalah Malaysia, kadang ada pula saat-saat dimana jiwa semenya dipertaruhkan. Misalnya ketika entah kenapa Indonesia berubah menjadi garang dan menyerangnya pada tempat dimana hanya ada mereka berdua; dan sayangnya situasi itulah yang saat ini terjadi.

Indonesia yang berhasil mengunci seluruh pergerakan Malaysia (_hey, kenapa ilmu silatnya baru menunjukan fungsinya pada saat-saat seperti ini?)_ mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Malaysia, membisikkan sesuatu pada (calon) ukenya itu,

"Aku akan segera memilikimu, sepenuhnya…"

Atau setidaknya itulah yang ia lakukan kalau saja novel tebal bertuliskan _'Harry Potter'_ pada sampulnya mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di kepala sang negara Merah Putih, membuat kesadarannya terenggut kembali.

* * *

**33 Sides of Indonesia**

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

_Melayucest belongs to their fans, for now at least_

* * *

"Kau tidak diapa-apakan 'kan, Malaysia?" sebuah seruan sarat rasa cemas dari sepasang alis dengan ketebalan diatas normal. Tunggu, alis tidak bisa bertutur kata. Kita ubah sudut pandangnya sedikit kebawah, tampaklah sosok personifikasi United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland atau biasa disebut England, karena author malas jika harus mengetik seluruh nama lengkapnya tiap kali sosoknya disebut.

"Uh… yeah, aku belum diapa-apakan," balas Malaysia yang menyingkirkan tubuh Indonesia yang menimpa badannya dengan hati-hati._ 'Belum'_ eh, Malaysia?

"Syukurlah," England menghembuskan nafas lega, "tadi Singapore menghubungiku dan menceritakan perihal Indonesia. Kelihatannya efek sihir yang mempengaruhinya lebih kuat daripada yang kumaksudkan. Jika Indonesia sampai bermasalah karena sihirku dan beritanya sampai ke dunia internasional (_hei, apa England membayangkan surat kabar dari negaranya dengan rubrik berjudul 'keganasan Indonesia Merajalela' di sudut korannya?_), _image_-ku bisa jatuh."

Sepasa alis berwarna hitam bertautan. Jadi karena masalah_ image_ toh? Bodohnya ia, berpikir mantan _motherland_-nya itu datang karena mengkhawatirkannya…

"Terserah deh, yang penting hapus manteramu dari Indon bodoh itu sekarang!"

"Err… itulah masalahnya. Halaman dari buku sihir yang seharusnya memuat mantera penangkal sihir ini robek dan hilang entah kemana…"

Kedua mata dengan iris berwarna cokelat tua itu membelalak.

Maksudnya… maksudnya kakaknya yang labil itu akan terjebak dalam keadaan super labil selamanya… dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai korban penjatuhan harga diri sebagai seme…?

Melihat Malaysia yang membatu dan perlahan menjadi debu-debu tipis yang bertebaran layaknya sebuah adegan komikal di dalam manga, England buru-buru menambahkan, "… tapi sihir ini tetap ada penangkal alaminya, kok."

Debu-debu yang tadi berterbangan berkumpul dan mengeras, menampilkan kembali sosok pemuda personifikasi Malaysia. Hei, Malay, sejak kapan tubuhmu jadi seperti hasil percobaan kimia begitu?

Tidak mempedulikan cemoohan narator, Malaysia cepat-cepat bertanya, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Seperti yang kubilang, secara alami," England menyeruput the dalam cangkir porselen di tangannya. Tunggu, kapan Malaysia menyiapkan teh? Jangan bilang England memang selalu membawa-bawa cangkir dan bubuk teh…?

"Jadi," England melanjutkan, "kurasa kau sudah dengar dari Singapore bahwa mantera yang kugunakan untuknya adalah agar ia bisa 'lebih mengekspresikan perasaan yang bertumpuk dalam hatinya'. Dengan kata lain, jika ia melakukan apa yang dia inginkan sihirnya akan lenyap dengan sendirinya."

Lebih mengekspresikan diri… Sebegitu inginnya-kah engkau menjadi seme, Ndon?

… Tunggu, 'melakukan apa yang dia inginkan?'

"Berarti… berarti dia tidak akan bisa kembali kecuali…" Malaysia menelan ludah, "aku disemei olehnya?"

Dan ketika England mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi simpatik, rasa shock Malaysia melebihi ketekejutannya jika Mariabelle chan melamar Orang Utan Indonesia.

Sekali lagi, tentu saja itu tidak pernah terjadi. Hanya saja tak ada perumpamaan tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Malaysia saat itu.

"Begitulah, jika keinginan Indonesia seperti itu berarti memang hanya kau yang bisa mewujudkannya."

Hening.

Keadaan Malaysia saat ini tak ubahnya dengan bocah yang setelah merengek meminta lollipop pada Ibunya, permennya malah direbut anak yang lebih tua; mau mengejar apa daya kaki tak sanggup, mau menangis juga malu.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," England bangkit dari sofa dengan kikuk dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu depan. "Semoga berhasil."

...

…Apa…?

Semoga berhasil…

Semoga berhasil… katanya…?

Malaysia tidak tahu dosa apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada England hingga mantan penjajahnya itu mendoakan (atau jika kita tanya pada Malaysia, menyumpahi) dirinya seperti itu.

Dan ketika sosok England kembali muncul dan mengatakan, "Oh iya, kalau kau masih ragu, aku punya _aphrodisiac_, jadi…" sontak amarah Malaysia membuncah.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH! KELUAR!"

* * *

Saat ini hanya ada satu ide yang terlintas di kepala Malaysia.

Mengikat Indonesia yang pingsan (lagi); kali ini dengan tali tambang, memasukannya ke mobil dan melemparnya ke rumah Kalimantan.

Persetan mau Indonesia pulih atau tidak, yang penting ia tidak terlibat masalah _'seme-menyemei'_ ini.

Setelah bersusah payah membopong Indonesia sambil mengutuk Indomie sebagai makanan pokok informal Indonesia yang berkalori tinggi dan membuatnya berlemak dan berat seperti itu, Malaysia segera duduk di kursi pengemudi tanpa memakai sabuk pengaman.

_Like big brother like little brother, eh?_

Sayangnya Malaysia tidak rela disamakan dengan Indonesia dalam bidang apapun, terlepas dari wajah mereka yang sedemikian mirip dan sifat mereka yang taraf kesablengannya sama.

Sesekali mata Malaysia melirik ke arah sang pemuda berlambang Garuda lewat kaca spion, memastikan kalau-kalau kesadarannya masih belum pulih.

Di tengah jalanan yang macet, pikiran Malaysia mulai melayang kemana-mana.

Jika Indonesia memang ingin menyemei seseorang, kenapa harus Malaysia? Oke, Malaysia tahu Indonesia bukan lolicon yang mau menyemei Laos, Cambodia apalagi Timor. Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa bukan Singapore yang lebih sering kontak dengannya, atau Thailand, atau Mariabelle chan sekalian?

...

Menyemei seekor komodo… jantan pula… Cepat-cepat Malaysia menghilangkan pemikiran yang membuat bulu kuduknya sendiri merinding itu dari otaknya.

Kembali ke inti permasalahan, bukankah Indon bodoh itu sudah memiliki seseorang…?

"Kenapa dia tidak menyemei Netherland saja, sih…"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Untung saja jalanan sudah lengang, kalau tidak bukan mustahil Malaysia menjadi penyebab tabrakan beruntun karena tangannya oleng(?) akibat suara Indonesia.

"A… aku sedang menyetir! Kau jangan berbuat macam-macam padaku jika tidak ingin ada kecelakaan!" ancamnya.

Indonesia tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana mau macam-macam kalau terikat tali tambang begini? Kau pikir aku memiliki kesaktian Gatot Kaca atau Garudaboi?"

'Yah, siapa tahu?' batin Malaysia.

"Daripada itu, mengenai pertanyaan tadi," Indonesia kembali bersuara, "… kalau aku sampai menyemei Netherland bagaimana?"

"I… Itu kan urusanmu, memangnya aku peduli? Jangan kira hanya karena kau berpacaran dengan kepala tulip itu…"

"…Malaysia…"

"… Walau aku tidak suka pada lolicon maniak kelinci brengsek sepertinya, toh aku tidak akan rugi juga walau kau tukar-tukaran diary, lime-an, lemonan, atau Jeruk-an sama dia. Kalau dipikir lagi orang bodoh macam kau juga pantas jika…"

"Kau… cemburu?"

Keadaan dalam mobil mendadak senyap.

Dari pantulan spion, Malaysia bisa melihat Indonesia tersenyum. Bukan senyuman licik seperti yang sering ia tunjukkan belakangan, hanya seulas senyum yang sama seperti saat manakala daratan Melayu hanya milik mereka, dimana sosok Indonesia sebagai remaja tanggung belum tersentuh oleh makhluk dengan ras kaukasia brengsek itu.

"Kau malah terlihat lebih jujur jika membisu seperti itu daripada mengeluarkan sumpah serapah padaku seperti biasanya," sebaris kalimat tu meluncur dari mulut Indonesia yang masih mengulum senyum.

"I… itu kan karena kau yang mengataiku duluan!"

Indonesia tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, soalnya selain lewat pertengkaran aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk dekat denganmu."

Bersamaan dengan semburat merah yang menjalari parasnya, jantung Malaysia serasa meloncat keluar mendengar kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar barusan.

"Dan, kau tahu…" tanpa menunggu reaksi Malaysia yang ia tahu akan membalas kata-katanya dengan sumpah serapah sesuai dengan reaksi ke-tsundereannya, Indonesia melanjutkan, "… mungkin terdengar egois bagimu jika mendengar hal ini. Tapi jika kau memang cemburu, itu membuatku sedikit… senang. Berarti harapan kosong yang kupendam selama ini tidak sia-sia."

Apa…?

Apa maksudnya?

"Indon, kau bercan…"

Kalimat Malaysia terputus begitu melihat sosok lawan bicaranya tertidur di bangku belakang.

… Tunggu.

Yang tadi itu tidak mungkin igauan… kan?

Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Malaysia. Namun setelah membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti memompa darah dengan kalimat-kalimat yang tak ia duga bisa keluar dari mulut seorang personifikasi negara Indonesia, nyatanya orang yang bersangkutan malah tertidur pulas.

… Dengan saliva menetes ke bangku mobil kesayangan Malaysia yang ia tiduri.

"… INDON BRENGSEEEEEEEEEK…!"

* * *

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu, Kalimantan menunda kegiatan memakan Cadburry Black forest-nya yang tinggal separuh dan bangkit dari sofa murahan bermotif hati kesayangannya. Entah terlalu lama bergaul dengan kakaknya atau apa yang membuat seleranya menjadi seperti itu.

"Hei."

Sebuah sapaan datar dari rival abadi kakaknya tercinta yang kini sedang membopong sosok yang tadi disinggung dalam keadaan terikat tali tambang.

Dan saat itu, Kalimantan langsung mundur satu langkah dari ambang pintu. Dipikirnya noda coklat samar di sekitar mulutnya bisa luput dari penglihatan Malaysia kalau saja posisi mereka lebih berjauhan.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan. Selanjutnya kau urus dia," Malaysia menyerahkan tubuh personifikasi Indonesia pada Kalimantan.

"Tu… tunggu Malay!"

Ucapan Kalimantan membuat langkah Malaysia yang sudah berbalik dan hendak berjalan menuju mobilnya secepatnya terhenti.

"Soal kejadian di rumahmu… tenang saja, aku takkan membocorkannya dengan siapapun."

Hanya perasaan Kalimantan saja, atau memang kulit sawo matang lawan bicaranya perlahan berubah menjadi kebiruan?

"Itu cuma salah paham! Jangan berasumsi yang aneh-aneh!" seru Malaysia sebelum akhirnya membanting pintu mahogani rumah Kalimantan dengan kasar, meninggalkan Kalimantan terbengong-bengong di tempat. Jika yang tadi ia saksikan itu memang hanya salah paham, sebenarnya duo personifikasi Melayu itu sedang melakukan apa?

* * *

Malaysia menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dengan lihai tangannya memegang setir kemudi untuk keluar dari pekarangan Kalimantan yang lebih cocok disebut rimba.

Ada sedikit keinginan untuk membangunkan Indonesia dan menuntut penjelasan atas kalimat-kalimat rancu yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya terbersit di otak Malaysia.

Tapi ia tidak tahu lagi, reaksi seperti apa akan ia keluarkan setelah personifikasi Indonesia mengucap kata-kata yang masih berada diambang kejujuran dan kejahilan itu.

_'Harapan kosong'_ katanya…?

Setelah kalimat-kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya, bukankah dia yang memberikan harapan kosong pada Malaysia?

"Hei, tunggu!"

Sebuah suara kelewat familiar yang paling tidak ingin didengar Malaysia saat ini.

Indonesia sang pemilik suara berdiri di ambang pintu rumah Kalimantan. Malaysia membuka kaca mobilnya. Perasaan antara galau dan penasaran akan apa yang diucapkan Indonesia menghantui pikirannya.

... Hei, Malay, apa kau tidak dihantui perasaan bersalah melihat keadaan tubuh Indonesia yang dipenuh jejak jeratan tali tambang begitu?

Indonesia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Anu… aku…"

Ya? Kau apa?

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah ngiler di mobilmu, Malaysia."

"…"

"…"

Selang sepersekian menit setelah kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Indonesia, mulut Malaysia tetap membungkam.

"Sudahlah, tidak masalah," aku akan segera men-_dry clean_ dan menyemprotkannya dengan desinfektan setelah ini; kalau perlu kusuntik rabies malah, tambah Malaysia dalam hati terlepas dari kenyataan bangku mobil tidak mungkin bisa terserang rabies.

Sambil melengos, Malaysia menyetir mobilnya makin menjauh dari kediaman Kalimantan. Masih bingung entah dia harus kecewa atau apa.

Ternyata Indon bodoh itu hanya mau minta maaf akibat produksi salivanya yang berlebihan. Benar-benar deh orang itu… makanya…

...

… Tunggu.

Seorang Indon?

**Minta maaf** padanya?

Minta maaf dengan mengucapkan nama aslinya, bukan panggilan sayang macam _'Malay'_ atau _'Malingsia'_ seperti sebelum-sebelumnya?

… Kalaupun sihir England entah bagaimana sudah lepas, ia yakin Indonesia sedang kesurupan.

* * *

**to be Continued**

* * *

maap kalo kali ini humornya berkurang (emang yg dulu2 ada humornya?) ato bahasanya dangkal kali ini lebih dangkal lagi, habisnya ide mengalir di saat otak saya cenat cenut sih *alesan*

oh iya, dan saya ternyata memang nggak mungkin bisa menyajikan lemon, gomen untuk para fujoshi di luar sana yang mengharapkannya... *PLAK*

Jika ada typos atau kritikan silakan lapor ama author, seperti biasa~

**REVIEW onegaaaaai~?** *nebar foto adegan Mariabelle chan ngelamar orang utan*


End file.
